My December
by Gyoro Hyoukyo
Summary: Sheen Farscape. This is a song fic, my very first one about my made-up character. It's his birthday. It's December. Sadness takes over. Please R/R!
1. Author's Warning

  
  
**Author's Note: **Ok people don't bash to hard this is my **very very very** first ever song fic. It's one of my songs, and just to let you know that the character Sheen Farscape is based off me.  
  
**Disclamier:** Harry Potter and his world are Trademarks of Warner Brother's and J.K. Rowling. The song of 'My December' is Linkin Park's. And in no way with either of these two am I making money. This is just for fun, and entrainment for fans of the music and book alike. The Farscape family however is mine. I created them, along with their background story. Don't take them.  
  
**Fic Information:** This fic is basically how Sheen Farscape feels within his life. His birthday is the same as mine, December the 12th. It's winter. It's his birthday. And you should read the fic for more information.  
  
**Fic Dedication: ** This fic is dedicated to my friend's Laine, Audrey, Sara, Justin, Danny, and Joey, and to my girlfriend Jessica. It's a lame song fic, but still, these people stay with me no matter what and I love them for it. 


	2. My December

_  
_

**My December**_  
_

  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
  
  
**S**heen looked up to the stars, the snow had already started to settle on the around the castle and the moon light made it glow. The cold wrapped around him and he felt like he was free. The cold, turning his breath to fog as he walked across the frozen grounds toward the place were he could think about life as it went by him. The air seemed to caught and hold him as he walked forward.  
_  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
  
  
****_The snow had even covered the Pitch. It was a sight that was worth seeing during the full moon. High above the ground, Sheen looked over the edge of the Ravenclaw stands. Tears dropped from his chocolate brown hues, but he pushed them away, turning around looking to the back of the stands. It was getting so cold, but something within Sheen fought it off, holding it away until something reminded him of something long gone.  
  
  
_This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
_  
  
**T**he date was December 12th, within three minutes it would be the thirteenth. He slid down the wall of the stands, his hands covering his face as warm tears came from his eyes and went down his cheeks. His face turning red from a sadness of emotion and pain that no one would ever understand.  
  
  
_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you  
  
  
_ **``**Happy birthday to me . . .`` The words barely coming above a whisper, choked back by the sadness that ate away at him. Already cold hands wrapped around the pendent he always wore. Something stabbing within him. Something hurting him so badly that he had to give up his mind to it. The one raw emotion that we all have within us. Loneliness.  
  
  
_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
  
****_As the snow started to fall once more, Sheen stepped up to the edge of the stands, something within his palm, pressed so tightly it drew blood. Crimson red dropped onto the pure white snow and stained it with the morbid blood that was within him. With all amount of energy Sheen O'Lander Farscape had, he through the family crest ring, into the air, letting it get lost within the wind as it grabbed it and carried it away.  
  
  
_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is my December  
This is all I need_  
  
  
**T**he Prefect badge dropped to the ground of the stand as Sheen kneeled, placing his bleeding hand within his other, his head bending forward as his eyes closed. He wished upon the blood within the snow. He prayed upon the full moon overhead. He wished that the loneliness he had held for well over seventeen years would end, would go away sooner rather then later. He prayed that soon the malice that had taken him over would fade away with someone that loved him.  
  
  
_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you_  
  
  
**S**lowly, Sheen stood and wiped away his tears with his now snow covered winter robes. The cold had numbed him greatly. Patching up his wound by ripping off a piece of his under shirt, Sheen walked down the stairs of the stands.  
  
  
_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
  
****_ As Sheen walked out of the Pitch and across the Hogwarts ground's, his still tear stained eyes began to wonder, as did his mind. He wondered if all of this, his life, was within vain. Did all he worked for his entire life, fade away before he could even made something of himself?  
  
  
_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
  
  
_ **S**heen paused at the front doors of the school and turned around, his eyes locking with the glow of the full moon. That was all he had within his life. The glow and warmth of the moon. No one to care, and no one to care about. Unlike the rest he knew, he was cursed to forever be alone. The dejected thinking of a young emotionless seventeen year old.  
  
  
_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
  
_ **S**heen entered the school, the warmth of the inside, hitting him and making him warm again. Brushing the snow from the winter robe, Sheen made his way through the school, toward the library and to the statue that was the door to the Ravenclaw Commons. Sighing he spoke the password and walked into the dark yet warm common room.  
  
  
_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
  
  
_ **``**Sheen?`` Sheen paused, turning around to face his sister Fiona, wrapped in a blanket siting next to the fire. She looked worried, ``Yeah, Fi?`` She stood the blanket drawing over her body as she walked over to him. ``Are you ok?`` He smiled at her and shook his head, turning he walked up the boy's staircase to his room, but stop hearing his name. ``Sheen?`` Sheen turned and looked at his sister, ``Yeah?`` She smiled and tilted her head a bit, ``Happy Birthday.``  
  
_To have someone to come home to_


End file.
